falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Ditzy Doo
|statusintro = Alive |statuscurrent = |eyes = Gold |mane = Pale yellow |coat = Light gray |cutie mark = }} Ditzy "Derpy Hooves" Doo is a supporting character in Fallout: Equestria. History Background Ditzy Doo is a pegasus mare who was alive during the time of the Great War. Before the megaspell hit Cloudsdale, Ditzy Doo owned and operated her own delivery service called "Ditzy Doo Deliveries." Miraculously, she managed to survive the detonation of a zebra balefire megaspell in Cloudsdale, but the extreme levels of radiation caused her to to mutate into a ghoul. In the 200 years or so after the Great War, Ditzy has experienced her own hardships and managed to make quite a name for herself. Ditzy Doo runs Absolutely Everything, the general store in the town of New Appleloosa. A few decades before the opening of Stable 2, Ditzy's tongue was cut out by Slavers. Since then, she has adapted to using a crude form of conversation which utilizes small chalkboards and written messages. A true testament to her knowledge of the Equestrian Wasteland, Ditzy has written an extremely popular book entitled "The Wasteland Survival Guide", which she distributes to families in need at no cost. Present Day Littlepip first meets Ditzy Doo in the Ponyville Library while searching for a copy of the mare's guide. When Littlepip encounters her, she is initially mortified by her grotesque appearance and actually mistakes her for dead, only unlocking her cage to free another pony who is trapped inside. Ditzy then puts her own life on the line to try and save a filly who the raiders have been raping and torturing. Although she is caught and almost killed, her actions distract the raiders, allowing Littlepip to quickly dispatch them. She and Littlepip go on to become very good friends. Ditzy Doo has helped Littlepip and the gang on multiple occasions since then. She takes in an emotionally scarred Silver Bell and provides care and a loving home for the filly, who has since blossomed into an aspiring artist. She also manages to aid the zebras of Glyphmark by trading with them, which has helped to stimulate the town's economy. Following Littlepip's detonation of a Balefire Bomb beneath the Maripony facility, Ditzy pulls her from the rubble and delivers her back to the rest of the team (along with a few crates of RadAway). Heavily irradiated, the now toxic Ditzy Doo travels with them to Friendship City where she learns how to release her radiation in quick bursts. She then returns to New Appleloosa following the beginning of Operation Cauterize. In a spectacular display of radioactive flight, Ditzy Doo manages to expel all of her pent-up radiation in the form of a "Sonic Rad-Boom" over New Appleloosa. The resulting explosion destroys multiple Enclave Raptors and kills a few of the invading pegasi. A physically drained Ditzy Doo was then saved by Calamity and moved to Absolutely Everything to recover. She made a full recovery and is hailed as the guest of honor at a party thrown for her by Silver Bell. Ditzy and Silver Bell were moved to Spike's cave, to protect them from the Enclave. They have been staying in Spike's cave along with Littlepip's other allies. She performs a Sonic Radboom over Fillydelphia as part of Littlepip's plan, during the Day of Sunshine and Rainbows. Ditzy's Sonic Radboom cleared the clouds over Fillydelpia so the Celestia One megaspell could activate. As before, the effort rendered her unconscious but it was Lionheart who saved her this time. The two ghouls eventually fell in love and ended up together. Ditzy Doo Chronicles Ditzy Doo is the titular protagonist of The Ditzy Doo Chronicles. The story takes place after the last day and the aftermath of the fallout, covering Ditzy Doo's two hundred year backstory. Appearances in Other Stories Project Horizons Ditzy Doo is hired to transport Blackjack and her companions to a meeting spot that is close to one of her trade routes. She picks up Blackjack and her friends in Chapel and later on she drops off Blackjack at her chosen destination. Outlaw Ditzy Doo exchanges Mach's mostly worthless Enclave bits, for wasteland bottlecaps. Giving Mach an excellent start on his first days in the wasteland. Misfits Ditzy Doo meets Snakebite Tourniquet prior to him leaving New Appleloosa. She sells him medical supplies that he will need for his trip with a trader caravan. New Pegas Although not appearing in the story in person, Ditzy Doo is something of a pre-war celebrity in the Moohave. The Derpy & Dinky Casino in Slimm doubles as a museum to her accomplishments, and she is believed to be one of the founders of the Pony Express. Uptown Eclair, the builder and owner of the Casino Royale, was enraptured by the sight of her at a Grand Galloping Gala and invited her as a VIP for the Royale's grand opening, hoping to woo her with his wealth and status (as well as corrective eye treatment with advanced Auto-Docs). She is notably more known under her alternate moniker, Derpy Hooves. Wasteland Jewel Ditzy Doo is mentioned as early as chapter 1 when Bluesky gives Ruby Starlight a revolver that had been modified by her as a gift. She later appears when Ruby and company travel to Junction Town and fixes Ruby's Stable Barding as well as upgrading it's armor.. War Does Change Ditzy Doo appears early on in the story, as Scrap Heap begins in New Appleoosa selling his haul of odds and ends to her. She is also the one who provides him the Pipbuck that begins his journey, giving him the job of checking out Stable 84. Trivia *Although Ditzy Doo is a canon character in the My Little Pony universe, Kkat has developed her character in such a way that most canonical developments will not affect her. Her voice and speech patterns are moot as she has no tongue. Whether or not she has a daughter wouldn't matter as she would be dead long before the opening of Stable 2. Even her occupation, if not delivery/mail/retail, could have been something she learned in the past 200 years. *As a running gag carried over from the Brony fandom, Ditzy Doo seems to have a soft spot for muffins (which is strange considering she has no tongue or functioning digestive system). *Ditzy's nickname, "Derpy Hooves," is another product of the fandom and comes from the fact that the pegasus is almost always seen with a silly, cockeyed expression on her face. The ponies of New Appleloosa sometimes refer to Ditzy with that nickname as well. *Ditzy Doo's character in Fallout: Equestria is somewhat similar to Moira Brown, a small town shopkeeper and author of her own Survival Guide in Fallout 3. Although Moira is not a ghoul, she can become one through an optional sidequest. Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Minor Characters Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Ghouls Category:Characters (Ditzy Doo Chronicles)